UNE HISTOIRE COMPLETEMENT SCHTROUMPFANTE
by octo
Summary: schtroumpf, schtroumpf et reschtroumpf... ok,Momiji et Octo ont pété les plombs, mais bon, celà arrive... bon ben... bonne lecture...


UNE HISTOIRE COMPLETEMENT SCHTROUMPFANTE

Il était une fois, dans un petit coin de Schtroumpfland, une école nommée Schtroumpflard. Elle accueillait des élèves, nos chers amis les sorcierschtroumpfs. Il y avait le directeur : le Grand Dumbleschtroumpf, la directrice adjointe, la McGoschtroumpf à lunettes. Le professeur de potions était Le Schtroumpf grognon (ou schtroumpf grrrrrrrr), Rusard le schtroumpf quiaduflair. Le professeur Flitwik, qui enseignait les sortilèges était le bébé schtroumpf. Ne vous méprenez pas sur sa taille, il a un QI exceptionnel. Que dis-je ? Un QI schtroumpfant !!!!

Les élèves étaient au nombre de plusieurs. On retrouvait Harry le Schtroumpf survivant, Hermione la schtroumpf bricoleuse-bibliothécaire (ou schtroumpf B-B), Ron le schtroumpf gourmand, Crabbe le schtroumpf sauvage, Goyle le schtroumpf bêta, Pansy la schtroumpf gourgandine, Draco le schtroumpf coquet, Hagrid le schtroumpf costaud, Fred et Georges les schtroumpfs farceurs, Neville le schtroumpf maladroit, Luna le schtroumpf reporter, Ginny, Lavande et Parvati les schtroumpfette, Blaise le Schtroumpfissime,

Mais il ne faut pas croire que tout schtroumpfait aussi bien que l'on pouvait le schtroumpfer à Schtroumpfland. En effet, de l'autre côté de la vallée vivait un grand ennemi des schtroumpfs. Il s'appelait Gargamel. Mais tout le monde le connaissait sous le nom de Voldeschtroumpf. **(Imaginez un vol de schtroumpfs… ben… c'est… pas du tout ça !!! Mouahahahaha !!! Comme c'est schtroumpfant de vous schtroumpfer de la sorte !) **Ben, revenons à nos schtroumpfs. Voldeschtroumpf était toujours accompagné de son fidèle schtroumpf péroxyschtroumpf, autrement dit Azraël-le-blondischtroumpf **(alias Lucius Malfoy)**. Le maître voulait à tout prix attraper les schtroumpfs afin de fabriquer la pierre schtroumpfale et voulait se venger du schtroumpf survivant qui avait schtroumpfé la première pierre schtroumpfale qui fut schtroumpfée. Le disciple, lui, désirait schtroumpfer les schtroumpfs afin de se remplir le schtroumpf.

Alors, un soir, Azraël-le-blondischtroumpf suivit le schtroumpf coquet. Ce dernier était encore allé chercher une fleur de salsepareille afin d'orner son oreille droite. Malheureusement, il tomba sur le schtroumpf sauvage qui lui schtroumpfa le derrière, aidé du schtroumpf costaud. C'est en pestant et en boitillant tant son arrière train avait été schtroumpfé qu'il schtroumpha d'une schtroumpfante façon chez son maître. Le péroxyschtroumpf jura de se faire de ces schtroumpfs son repas. Après tout, il ne fallait pas lui schtroumpfer le derrière…

Mais revenons chez nos amis les schtroumpfs. Ils étaient tous dans le château de Schtroumpflard, en train de déjeuner quand le schtroumpf coquet, se remettant à grand peine de sa schtroumpfante aventure, accompagné de schtroumpf costaud et de schtroumpf sauvage, arriva dans la grande salle, à l'heure du déjeuner. Il était scandalisé.

-Grand Dumbleschtroumpf !!! C'est une cataschtroumpf!!! Azraël-le-blondischtroumpf m'a poursuivi pendant que j'étais allé prendre une fleur de salsepareille pour orner mon oreille…

-Heureusement que le schtroumpf sauvage et moi étions là pour le sauver…

-Non, j'ai perdu ma fleur !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Toi rester calme…

-Non, je refuse, tout ça, c'est encore de ta faute ! Si tu ne m'avais pas tiré sauvagement, par le bras, elle serait encore là, ma fleur. Je te déteste !!!

Le schtroumpf coquet, qui était, vous le devinez, profondément énervé, sortit du château afin de retrouver son calme légendaire.

-Schtroumpfinouchet !!! Schtroumpfinouchet !!!

-Oh non, c'est encore la schtroumpf gourgandine !!! Que me veux tu ?

-Attends moi…

-Laisse moi seul, schtroumpf gourgandine… Je ne suis pas d'humeur à te supporter aujourd'hui…

-Mais schtroumpfinouchet…

-Mais nom d'un schtroumpf d'or, tu vas me laisser tranquille. Tu pollues mon schtroumpf pur !!! De plus, à cause de toi, je ne peux plus contempler mon reflet dans le lac, car le tien y est. Et comme tu es laide, alors cela me rend laid… Laisse moi, retourne vers le schtroupfissime…

Elle s'éloigna, en pleurs.

-Schtroumpf de schtroumpf !!! Regarde moi ça, schtroumpf survivant !!! Je n'ai jamais vu schtroumpf gourgandine aussi schtroumpf qu'en ce schtroumpf… Ce que c'est schtroumpfant… Ahahahahah !!!!!

-Schtroumpf bricoleuse-bibliothécaire, ce n'est pas bien de se moquer des schtroumpfs de la sorte !!! ohohohohohoh !!!!!!

-Schtroumpf gourmand, c'est toi qui dis ça ???

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, je suis le frère des schtroumpfs farceurs, je trouve cela drôle, c'est tout… c'est un peu normal…

-Mais regardez donc…

-Quoi, schtroumpf bricoleuse-bibliothécaire ?

-Les schtroumpfs, vous ne remarquez pas quelque chose à propos de schtroumpf coquet ? Regardez le attentivement, schtroumpf survivant, remets tes lunettes et schtroumpfe bien…

-Mais oui !!! C'est le seul qui soit blond et bleu parmi nous… ce n'est pas normal…

-Moi, je pense qu'il a un lien avec le péroxyschtroumpf…

-Vous voulez que je vous dise, je trouve qu'il ressemble à azraël-le-blondischtroumpf !!!

-Et il est arrogant comme lui… Heureusement qu'il n'a pas la marque sur son bras… celle qui représente un vol de schtroumpfs…

-Il faut dire que Voldeschtroumpf n'a plus beaucoup de disciples depuis quelques temps…

- Roooooooooooooooo

-Schtroumpf gourmand !!!!!!

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai faim, moi…

-Non, schtroumpf gourmand !!! Nous sortons de table !!! Ce n'est pas normal !!! Schtroumpf survivant, il faut que je voie le schtroumpf grognon pour une potion…

-Nooonnnnnnn !!!! Tu sais bien qu'il va encore te mettre au schtroumpf si tu vas le voir en dehors des cours…

-Mais non, cette fois si, j'ai un mot de Dumbleschtroumpf… il ne peut rien me faire, techniquement, je crois…

-Nous t'accompagnons…

-Je ne viens pas, je dois aller…

-Schtroumpf gourmand !!!! Tu crois que c'est l'heure de manger peut être ?

Et nos trois schtroumpfs préférés se dirigèrent vers le schtroumpf grrrrrrrrrrrrr, sans se douter que, dans les buissons, le blondischtroumpf attendait schtroumpfement l'heure de sa vengeance.

Le lendemain, une sortie fut organisée à Schtroumpf-au-lard. Les petits schtroumpfs étaient ravis. Le peroxyschtroumpf lui, comptait les schtroumpfs.

-Un schtroumph

-Deux schtroumph

-trois schtroumph

-Ils ne peuvent pas arrêter de bouger dans tous les sens ???

-Quatre schtroumph

-Cinq… schtroumph

-Ouhlalala… j'ai la tête qui ne tourne pas rond… Je sens que je vais…

Il se pencha et rendit son repas de l'avant-veille qui n'était composé que de cactus **(le monde entier, est un cactus et il me gratte le cul !!! dans les arbres… OK, On arrête…)**

-C'est d'un schtroumpfant !! Heureusement qu'il y a des poissons dans le lac… je pourrais les pêcher et manger sans que Voldeschtroumpf ne le sache… Oh !!!!! Par la schtroumpf Morgane !!! je parle schtroumpf !!!!!! je parle schtroumpf……… Ouinnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!

_Flash back : _

_Voldeschtroumpf se trouvait devant lui : il recrutait des disciples afin de lancer une attaque contre Dumbleschtroumpf._

_V : je sais des choses que tu ne sais paeuhhhh_

_L : ce que c'est schtroumpfant… ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas Dumbleschtroumpf que je vous dirai où se trouve Schtroumpfelard…_

_V : Mais j'y étaieuhhhhhhh_

_L : ah oui ????_

_V : et tu vas me servir de discipleuhhhh_

_L : Je refuse, je refuse !!! Je ne serai le disciple de personne ! Après tout, je ne suis pas le schtroumpf arrogant pour rien. C'est vous, conçu hors schtroumpf qui devriez vous inclinez devant moi, surtout que vous êtes un schtroumpf-mêlé…_

_V : OUBLIETTEuhhhhhh !!!!!!_

_Et s'est en ne se souvenant pas du passé que le peroxyschtroumpf se retrouva à servir son maître actuel… ce dernier avait modifié son apparence à l'aide d'un polyschtroumph amélioré qu'il ne devait boire que chaque année, chose qu'il détestait fortement, mais il ne s'en rappelait pas la raison…_

_Fin Flash back…_

Les schtroumpfs, inconscients, du danger imminent, marchèrent en file indienne en chantant : _Viens allons à schtroumpflard, où nous sommes tous heureux, viens allons à schtroumpflard, où les schtroumpfs sont heureux… _

Le schtroumpf coquet donnerait tout pour ne pas être devant la schtroumpf gourgandine tant elle l'effleurait à tout moment.

-Schtroumpf gourgandine, ne me touche pas ! Ma peau ne le supporterait pas et de plus, tu perturbes mon yin et mon yang…

-Mais schtroumpfinouchet…

Pendant le trajet, le schtroumpf survivant eut une drôle d'impression. Il partit en avant afin d'en référer au grand Dumbleshtroumpf.

-Oh, grand Dumbleschtroumpf, vous trouvé pas que l'air est chargé d'une mauvaise charge de schtroumph ?

-Je ne sais pas mon petit schtroumph survivant. De toutes façons, mon nez est trop schtroumph pour pendre les odeurs de mauvaises schtroumpfs…

-Oh, grand Dumbleschtroumpf, vous ne m'aidez pas du tout. Je vous dis qu Voldeschtroumpf mijote sans doute un mauvais schtroumpf. D'ailleurs, ma cicatrice dans mon dos commence à me schtroumpfer… C'est trop schtroumpfant, je sens que je ne vais pas tenir…

-Schtroumpf survivant, tu te met schtroumpf en tête. Pas besoin de schtroumpfer, la vie est trop schtroumpfante pour ne pas être schtroumpfée…

-Mais puisque je vous schtroumpfe, oh grand Dumbleschtroumpf…

-allons, allons, ne te schtroumpfe pas pour si peu, te schtroumpf-je. De toutes façons, voldeschtoumpf est complètement schtroumpfé du cerveau…. Oh !!! Des sucreries à la salesepareille…

-Où ça ? Où cela se schtroumpfe-t-il ?

-Schtroumpf gourmand !!!

-Mais tu m'énerves ! Schtroumpf bricoleuse bibliothécaire… T'es toujours là pour me schtroumpfer la morale… Puisque je te dis que j'ai faim ! En plus, ton schtroumpf de nom est trop long et difficile à schtroumpfer. Tu ne veux pas le changer ?

-Mais tu me schtroumpfes sur le système!!! Appelle moi Schtroumpf B-B, ce sera bien plus pratique espèce de fainéant…

Entretemps, le Schtroumpf costaud essayait de subjuguer les schtroumpfettes avec sa voix et ses muscles. Il chantait : « Macho Macho schtroumpf, I've got to be a Macho schtroumpf… » (N-D-A : macho man de village people…)

Il s'amusait et il schtroumpfait si fort que même le Péroxyschtoumpf eut les tympans percés. Après un réparo de tympans général, les schtroumpfs sorciers se trouvèrent à Schtroumpf au Lard où ils s'amusaient drôlement. Schtroumpf au Lard était une commune sorcière adaptée aux schtroumpfs sorciers. Le trio de schtroumpfs d'or se permit de visiter le champignon hurlant. Un petit champignon complètement hanté qui se situait à l'écart des autres champignons du village… **(Comme vous le savez, les schtroumpfs vivent dans des champignons…)**

Bientôt vint le moment du retour.

Les schtroumpfs-sorciers étaient tous présents. Le schtroumpf qui a du flair avait fait l'appel. Ils rentrèrent donc en file indienne afin de ne pas se gêner les un les autres quand ils marchaient. En tête, comme d'habitude, le trio d'or qui suivait le grand dumbleschtroupmf. Ils commençaient à marcher quand la voix surfaite du schtroumpf coquet fit sursauter tout le monde : Au schtroumpf !! Au schtroumpf !!!! Sauf qui schtroumpf !!!!!!!!

Il était attaqué par azrael le blondischtroumpf. Mais ce dernier était bien décidé à attraper le petit schtroumpf blond qui l'intriguait. C'était sans compter sur la schtroumpf gourgandine…

-Schtroumpfinouchet !!! Je vais te sauver !!!!

Elle ralentit l'allure, faisant passer son schtroumpfinouchet adoré devant elle et se laissa attraper par le péroxyschtoumpf.

Les autres petits schtroumpfs coururent le long du chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rentrés à Schtroumpfland. Ils étaient tristes, enfin, surtout les garçons, sachant que leurs envies ne seraient plus assouvies par le schtroumpf gourgandine.

Cette dernière arriva chez Voldeschtroumpf, malheureuse comme les pierres. Elle allait se faire dévorer. Ce premier la mit dans une cage dorée, qui l'empêcherait de sortir quelque soit le sortilège utilisé. Quelques jours passèrent. Voldeschtroumpf ne voulait absolument pas manger ce sous produit de schtroumpf, car il les voulait tous ensemble pour en faire une soupe. Cette soupe, en se solidifiant, devenait une pierre schtroumpfale.

A l'école des schtroumpfs sorciers, les jeunes garçons étaient sur les nerfs, sauf le schtroumpf coquet. En effet, ce dernier n'était plus poursuivi par une schtroumpf gourgandine sans relâche et qui criait à lui en percer les tympans. De toutes façons, il n'était pas attiré par elle, mais par le schtroumpf survivant. Il le trouvait tellement schtroumpfant… Le trio de schtroumpfs d'or vint lui parler.

-Oh non, ne me schtroumpfez pas que j'ai d'autres fans ! Je ne pourrais jamais le schtroumpfer… Que me schtroumpfez vous ?

-Tu as un schtroumpf surdimensionné, schtroumpf coquet.

-Oui, quel est ton lien de parenté avec le péroxyschtroumpf ?

-Schtroumpf gourmand ! Ce n'est pas ce que nous devions lui demander !!!

-Mais nom d'un schtroumpf, arrêtes de me crier dessus schtroumpf B-B !!! Tu me perces les tympans !

-Tu es le pire schtroumpf détective que je n'ai jamais schtroumpfé dans ce schtroumpf…

-Schtroumpf coquet, il va falloir que tu répondes à une question.

-Quoi, schtroumpf survivant ?

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas triste que le schtroumpf gourgandine se soit faite enlever ?

-C'est simple, je ne la schtroumpfe pas dans mon cœur !

-Mais nom d'un schtroumpf ! Elle a schtroumpfé ta place ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

-Non, mais je peux vous dire comment la sauver. Elle m'a donné cette pierre. Si je la serre, je schtroumpfe le chemin jusqu'à elle…

-Allons prévenir le grand Dumbleschtroumpf.

-Schtroumpf B-B ! On ne peut pas faire ça ! Il est décidé à nous empêcher de sortir, et si cela arrive, nous ne serons plus en mesure de la sauver…

-Schtroumpf survivant, arrête d'essayer de schtroumpfer les règlements ! Ils sont faits dans le but de nous schtroumpfer…

-Schtroumpf B-B, à moins d'avoir un plan, nous sommes dans l'obligation de la sauver. Ma schtroumpf d'invisibilité servira enfin à quelque chose… Et schtroumpf !!!!!

Le schtroumpf survivant venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait un gros problème. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait dans le dos commençait à le brûler, et c'était signe d'une catastrophe. Bientôt, il devra faire en sorte de s'entourer d'un schtroumpf de protection. Cette cicatrice était une sorte d'aimant qui l'emmenait à chaque fois vers Voldeschtroumpf. Que faire. Son aile commençait à sortir de la cicatrice. La schtroumpf B-B commença à réagir. Elle mit un sortilège de cordages au pied du Schtroumpf survivant et envoya le schtroumpf gourmand prévenir le grand Dumbleschtroumpf.

Après une annulation de ce schtroumpf de sort, ils se permirent de réfléchir à un plan pour sauver la schtroumpf gourgandine. Curieusement, ce fut le schtroumpf Grrrrr qui trouva.

-nous allons chez Celui dont on ne doit pas schtroumpfer le schtroumpf, vous délivrez la schtroumpf gourgandine pendant que je l'occupe. Schtroumpf survivant, vous savez à quel point vous aimez défier les règlements, alors ne schtroumpfez pas mon plan. Sinon, je vous jure que vous schtroumpferez mes cachots pour l'éternité que sera votre vie.

Voilà ce qui fut fait. Ils allèrent tous aider la schtroumpf gourgandine à s'en sortir, alors que le schtroumpf grognon, espion du bien parmi les disciples du grand voldeschtroumpf, alla distraire ses « collègues ».

Mais il y eut problème : alors que les schtroumpfs regardaient par la fenêtre pour surveiller les activités de voldeschtroumpf, arguant du fait qu'il fallait qu'il soir hors de la pièce pour essayer cette mission sauvetage, ils virent un spectacle des plus innatendus. Le péroxyschtoumpf était en fait en train de changer d'apparence, sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi. En fait, ils ne savaient pas, à par le grand dumbleschtroumpf, bien sur, que le polyschtroumpf amélioré ne fonctionnait plus ; en effet, voldeschtroumpf, tellement préoccupé par cette histoire de pierre schtroumphale, n'avait pas pensé à préparé cet infâme mélange très peut schtroumphant. Alors, le pauvre allait retrouver dans peu de temps son apparence que ses parents lui avaient schtroumpfée quand il fut né. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau gris, ses cheveux étaient blonds, en fait voldeschtroumpf n'avait pas eu envie de changer cette couleur dans la mesure où il aimait cette couleur. Il en voulait même à sa mère de ne pas l'avoir fait avec un Malfoy. Cette famille de schtroumpf avait toujours eu ce qu'ils voulaient : gloire, richesse, beauté, et admiration de la part de toutes les personnes…

Bref, la schtroumpf gourgandine, spectatrice au premier rang de cette représentation peu anodine, se délectait de le voir se boursoufler afin de retrouver son apparence normale. Puis, elle fut abasourdie : il avait le même visage et le même corps que son Schtroumpfinouchet adoré, la marque de Voldeschtroumpf ainsi que quelques rides très peu marquées en plus... Il était très beau, aussi beau que son adoré…

En se regardant dans le miroir, le péroxysctroumpf retrouva une partie de la mémoire. Mais quelques questions jouaient les empêcheuses de tourner en rond : Pourquoi avait il un tatouage aussi hideux sur l'avant bras ? Qui était cette gamine qui était attachée au pied de la table devant lui ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas sa belle femme à ses côtés, le schtroumpf mannequin ? Pourquoi avait il l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hipposchtroumpfs lui étaient passés sur le corps et ruaient dans sa tête, lui donnant des coups de sabot sur le crâne ?

Bref, il se souvenait vaguement de rien du tout, justement, et comptait interroger la jeune schtroumpf devant lui. il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

-Libérez moi !

-Schtroumpfe-t'il ?

-Libérez moi, vous schtroumpfe-je ?

-Dites moi, que schtroumpfe-je ici, en ce lieu mal schtroumpfé ?

-Heu, deschtroumpfez-moi, s'il vous plait Mr ? Je vous expliquerai. Il faut s'en aller d'ici… et vite !

Pour une fois, la jeune schtroumpf gourgandine avait fait fonctionner la masse molle qui lui servait de cerveau. Et cela avait eu pour conséquence de lui faire sortir de la fumée par les oreilles. Dès qu'il la libéra, elle prit sa main et le sortit de la salle où elle était retenue prisonnière. Il faut dire que voldeschtroumpf n'avait pas eu la délicatesse d'aménager une pièce réservée à ses prisonniers. Elle avait vu ses camarades à la fenêtre et avait décidé de leur montrer qu'elle pouvait se passer de leur aide. Elle récupéra sa baguette dans le manteau-cape du grand ennemi voldeschtroumpf et sortit, le schtroumpf amnésique la suivant. C'est à ce moment qu'elle décida de bifurquer sur la droite, auprès de ses camarades qui étaient restés le nez contre la fenêtre.

-Schtroumpf survivant, c'est le moment de réduire celui dont on ne doit pas schtroumpfer le nom en une masse de rien du tout !!!! Vas y, je te couvre !

-Non, on rentre. Il va se rendre compte que tu ne te schtroumpfe plus là où tu devrais te schtroumpfer, et ce sera dramatique pour nous. Schtroumpfons à Schtroumpflard.

Et c'est ainsi que les schtroumpfs retournèrent à la célèbre école des schtroumpfs, qui faisait la fierté de leur directeur et de leurs familles. Un Finite Incantaschtroumpf rendit la mémoire au schtroumpf arrogant, grand ami du schtroumpf grrrrrr, ami du père du schtroumpfissime et père du schtroumpf coquet. Ce dernier regardait le schtroumpf survivant avec un air lubrique et très peu schtroumpfant. Le schtroumpf arrogant se posa diverses questions, dont la suivante : son coquet de schtroumpf serait il un schtroumpf à schtroumpfs et non pas à schtroumpfettes ? Il fallait bien se l'avouer, ce jeune blondischtroumpf avait un comportement des moins virils qu'il avait connus…

Le schtroumpf grrrr revint en cataschtroumpf de son rendez vous obligé avec son chef officiel voldeschtroumpf.

-Grand dumbleschtroumpf ! Nous avons un gros problème. Il a découvert que cette peu schtroumpfante gourgandine avait disparu, et il a décidé de lancer son attaque aujourd'hui, maintenant dans quelques secondes. J'ai un plan pour qu'il ne revienne pas de si schtroumpf.

Après une mise au point, les petits schtroumpfs allèrent dans leur chambre, sauf les trois qui aimaient transgresser les schtroumpfs : le trio schtroumpf d'or. Sous leur schtroumpf d'invisibilité, ils se rendirent dehors, près du lac, et ils entreprirent, tels les fruits de la publicité, une danse pour invoquer la pluie. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas la pluie qui tomba, mais l'eau qui sortait de la nappe phréaschtroumpf, mouillant par terre, transformant les petites crevasses en flaques de boues. Puis, quand cette « cérémonie » schtroumpfante fut schtroumpfée, ils rentrèrent dans leurs chambres.

Il était temps. Voldeschtroumpf, dit celui dont on ne doit pas schtroumpfer le nom, apparut, décidant de forcer l'entrée du château (1) afin de rentrer dedans et faire du mal à tous les schtroumpfs qui ne voulaient pas lui donner cette pierre schtroumphale qu'il désirait tant. Alors, il s'en suivi une cacophonie monstre. Voldeschtroumpf, pour cause d'abus de magie pas blanche du tout, n'avait plus les yeux noirs, mais rouges. Sauf que, en plein midi, voir rouge avec une telle luminosité peut s'avérer fatal. Naguischtroumph, son ver de terre albinos constrictor, fruit de la magie pas blanche du tout, ne voyait plus correctement non plus. Il s'emmêla les anneaux et se coinça entre les deux jambes de son maître. Il ne pouvait pas défaire lui-même ce nœud et, conséquence de tout ça, voldeschtroumpf s'affala, face contre schtroumpf, dans la gadoue qui fut créée spécialement à son intention. A ce moment là, un grand troupeau d'hipposchtroumpfs et de censchtroumpfs (2) galopa vers lui, le forçant à se retourner et à courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à chez lui.

Foi de Voldeschtroumpf, il ne reviendrait pas avant un bon moment ! Le pire dans tout ça est qui par sa faute, il avait perdu son disciple qui lui servait occasionnellement de souffre douleur…

**The end pour ce délire…**

1 : c'est un château avec plein de champignons les uns sur les autres, comme une pièce montée.

2 : les censchtroumpfs sont en fait des centaures. Mais comme je n'ai pas trouvé de mots en schtroumpf qui soit corrects, je me suis permise de le mettre comme ça… SORRY !!!!!!!!!

Alors, nous voulons schtroumpfer

-nos mamans et nos papas sans qui nous n'aurions pas écrit cette histoire,

-nos amis qui nous ont lus et désapprouvés, disant que cette histoire était trop compliquée à comprendre, vu que personne n'avait de décodeur à schtroumpf,

-nous même pour avoir eu une absence de contrôle sur nous même. Non, je vous rassure, nous n'étions pas pompettes, ni droguées ce soir là, ni les autres soirs d'ailleurs, mais nous étions trop fatiguées pour faire de l'occlumencie et faire barrage à ces idées complètement trop connes pour être écrites. Néanmoins, nous nous devons de publier cet OS qui n'en vaut pas la peine afin d'avoir votre avis, vous, lecteurs et lectrices, sur notre degré de débilité.

-nous voulons aussi remercier les lecteurs qui auraient le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette débauche de schtroumpfs et nous voulons effectuer un petit sondage.

Si vous êtes :

Contents de cet OS, tapez 1

Tristes concernant notre degré de débilité tapez 2

D'accord pour qu'on nous interne, tapez 3

D'avis que c'est trop nul pour renchérir avec une version Star Wars, tapez 4

D'avis que nous ne devrions plus jamais écrire de fics, tapez 5

D'accord pour nous donner des idées débiles, tapez 6

D'accord pour que ce duo ne soit plus, tapez7

_Rien à dire, moi, Octo, me suis bien amusée à écrire cet OS. Sachez que c'est Momiji64 qui a eu toutes les idées ou presque et que c'est moi qui me suis occupée de taper l'histoire._

_En vous remerciant d'avoir été jusqu'au bout de cet OS schtroumpfant, qui m'a, soit dit en passant, donné les maux de tête avec tous ces Schtroumpfs qui remplaçaient les verbes, veuillez agréer, chers lecteurs, mes sentiments les plus loufoques._

Octo veut que je vous écrive un petit mots, moi je trouve que se n'est pas indispensable vu que la plupart des personne ayant cliquer sur se lien se son empressé de revenir en arrière mais si vous êtes toujours là j'imagine que vous devez nous prendre pour des grosses débiles. Mais bon nous ça nous a fait beaucoup rire, d'ailleurs on en a tellement ri qu'on en a rigolé pendant plusieurs semaine… non en faite on en ri encor lol allez bisoussss a tous et désolé pour le to de débilité qui apparaît dans cette fic nous …on regrette rien et on a même envie de recommencer, alors prenez garde mouahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah

17


End file.
